Haunted By Your Shadow
by A.Single.Gal
Summary: Katherine comes back from Paris sans Robin. As she starts to glue her life back together she reunites with ex Adam Mayfair, but their intent of getting back together is affected by the ghosts haunting Katherine from her previous relationship with Robin.
1. What's Left Of Me

**Dedication:** Dedicated to the wonderful Lauren who took the time to beta the entire fic.

Thank you so much =0)

**Spoilers Warning:** Spoilers only if you haven't watched seasons 4, 5 and 6.  
This fan fiction is season 7 spoiler-free; it does not follow any storyline introduced in season 7

**Parings:** Adam/Katherine/Robin love triangle

**Disclaimer:** Every single character mention in this fan fiction is property of a bunch of rich dudes that are not related to me in any way.

**Summary:** Katherine comes back from Paris sans Robin. As she starts to glue her life back together she reunites with ex-husband Adam Mayfair, but their intent of getting back together is affected by the ghosts haunting Katherine from her previous relationship with Robin.

* * *

_**CHAPTER #1**_

"_**What's Left Of Me"**_

Paris didn't go as Katherine had planned, or as she'd wished it would have gone. The purpose of the trip was accomplished; she had taken her time to get to know Robin, and tested the ground of that newfound territory she had never imagined she would find appealing.

It had been about 3 months after the couple had left Wisteria Lane behind, excited for a new beginning, eager for the surprises to come. Katherine was already back to the place she called home, standing in front of her door looking for the keys to her house inside her handbag, tired from that 6 hour flight she'd just taken, unable to close her eyes and take a nap, a flight she'd spent looking out the window and admiring that never-ending blue sky filled with clouds.

Katherine got the front door of her house wide open; everything was exactly as how she left it, except just like before Robin had ever showed up there handing her the mail, the house was quiet, dark and empty. It was almost impossible for Katherine to contain her tears, which were threatening to fall down her cheeks. _You did the right thing_, Katherine assured herself with a sigh while thinking how things had ended with Robin only three days ago.

It was not that she didn't like the girl; she liked her a lot. It was the detail that in her mind she couldn't grasp the fact that she was a woman, Katherine Mayfair was certain that she was not attracted to women, and couldn't continue with an affair she knew wouldn't be able to carry on for too long. The funny thing was that Robin knew this as well, and that's why she so easily let the redhead go.

This time Robin didn't fight it, she just understood that Katherine couldn't really do this, and with a smile thanked her for trying to give her a chance and let her go. This was the part where Katherine broke down in tears closing the door behind her. She couldn't bear the hurt in Robin's eyes, those beautiful blue eyes that looked at her with such passion and affection, those eyes, the only pair of eyes that could see Katherine for who she was.

It had been a couple of weeks since Katherine had returned from her little trip from Paris and the girls had been very supportive which she found strange. If anything Katherine thought the idea of her leaving town unannounced to be with her female lover would make things a little heavy among them, maybe with a few "I told you so"s here and there, but to be fair she really didn't give them the chance to do so. Katherine was grateful her friends were sympathetic towards her situation, even though all four of them had tried at least once to hook her up with some random guy, sometimes not so random, even when she insisted she wasn't ready to date.

Little by little Katherine Mayfair was starting to glue her life back together; she was starting to heal her friendship with the gang, especially with Susan and Bree. She could once again sit in Susan's living room and just have a cup of tea with her friend; no drama, no tension between them, just two old friends sharing gossip and laughing, enjoying each other's company.

She had learned about Bree's faceoff with Sam and how he'd snatched away their catering company. Katherine knew that even though at the end she blew it, she still thought of _Mrs. Van de Kamp's Catering_ as their little baby.

Both women found peace and comfort in that place, for them it was not only a business or a kitchen with overly expensive appliances that most families wouldn't be able to afford in a lifetime. In the eyes of both redheads, it was a place where they could do something for themselves, accomplish something, it was the one thing that was always there for them open so they could wash away their sorrows, loss and worries. It was the one thing that reminded them that they were good at doing something.

So the first thing Katherine and Bree did in intent of getting up from the emotional tumble both ladies had recently experienced was start a new catering company. Both ladies knew this would be hard and it would take a lot of time from them, but it wasn't as if they had to go home and make dinner for their husbands, or had kids to take care of. All they had left was each other and the goal of opening their own business once more.

They realized along the way that this time was easier than the first one; it was just like a second marriage, or having a second kid. You already know what to expect and how to overcome certain issues that may come along the way. And if there was one thing each of these ladies maneuvered perfectly, it was to not make the same mistake twice.

It was a Wednesday afternoon when both redheads found themselves alone sitting on Gaby's porch with a half full margarita glass in their hands. Lynette, Susan and Gaby had gotten up from the porch about 3 minutes earlier with an agenda to follow.

Lynette had gotten up apologetically carrying the Scavo´s baby carriage with both hands down the stairs so she could get home and help Penny with her homework.

Susan had to go pick up the dry cleaning and had also promised MJ to go out for ice cream afterwards, so she had left following Lynette.

Gaby had picked up the 3 empty glasses on her center table and with a guilty grin forgave herself out of their little get together, she had to go pick Juanita up from school, since the little lady gets upset when she has to wait. Opening the door of her house she let the two remaining ladies know they could take their time, they could finish their drink in peace, not rushing them off her property.

On their way out of Gaby's house after coming in to rinse their glass, both redheads exchanged smiles, knowing exactly what the other was thinking.

A few minutes later, they were already standing in front of Bree's garage. With a deep, heavy sigh, Bree opened the door, revealing their precious test kitchen.

It had been a couple of months since Bree had last gone in there, and it had been a little longer for Katherine. Both ladies immediately felt at home again.


	2. Shrimp Bisque

**A/N:** Thanks to everybody that took the time to read and thanks for the comments and feedback, it means a lot =0)

Now, enjoy chapter 2.

* * *

It was a Saturday evening. Bree and Katherine were busy taking care of an event. It was a party of a hundred people, but not any kind of people, one hundred doctors. And not any kind of event either, it was this very prestigious annual ceremony that takes place in town where everyone that's anyone in the medicine field is invited.

Yes, it was a very large and important party for a barely launched company that over-charges you run by two divorced housewives with the fame of being a bit punitive. But none of that mattered because they had class and style, and God they knew how to cook.

The place looked flawless; each table set for 12 people, uniformly wearing a long blue tablecloth. The guests started to arrive about 7:30 pm; the event didn't formally start until 8:00 pm. This was their big break and the redheads knew it.

At about 8:30 pm waiters and waitresses wearing their impeccable uniforms started to serve dinner, staring religiously with soup.

It didn't take long for every single one of the tables to praise the shrimp bisque, which the business partners had carefully prepared for the evening. The first one to have a spoon of the exquisite soup was a man around his 60's.

"Best shrimp bisque I've ever tasted." was all he had to say about the dish.

"Evidently, you haven't tried my ex-wife's." A slightly younger man sitting next to this legendary surgeon chuckled, emerging his spoon into the soup bowl. "That, my friend, is the best shrimp bisque that could ever be prepared," he announced with pride before tasting the already acclaimed soup in front of him.

He couldn't believe it, the soup tasted exactly like… and that was when he spotted that elegant redhead, the one he had once had the pleasure of calling his wife. "Excuse me," The man declared, rising up from his seat, not taking his sight out of that beautiful woman, who was now talking to one of the waiters.

He thoughtfully approached the woman from behind, ready to place his hand on her shoulder but his action was interrupted; the redhead turned around before he could touch her.

"Adam." Katherine noticed her ex-husband standing in front of her. "I didn't expect to see you here." Katherine commented, giggling nervously.

"I'm a doctor; this is a convention for doctors." Dr. Adam Mayfair pointed out with a grin.

"I thought you'd left town after we divorced," Katherine confessed.

"Well, we obviously have a lot to catch up on," Adam toyed, gently grabbing Katherine by the arm to guide her to a more… quiet place.

"Dr. Mayfair," Katherine blushed, playing along. "Are you flirting with me?" She grinned, thinking to herself how surprised she was that she wasn't upset with the man that cheated on her, and how she so easily was able to flirt back.

Suddenly she felt confused; ex-wives weren't supposed to flirt with their ex-husbands, and there was a reason for it, it was an unwritten rule in the divorced papers.

"You look great," Adam added, unable to take his sight off her frame, breaking Katherine's train of thought.

"Well, thank you." Katherine shook her head, getting her arm free off Adam's warm hand. "You look great too." Katherine offered sincerely, folding her arms in front of her, starting to feel the tension between them.

"So, regarding the catching up," Adam continued, "Do you prefer the kitchen or the foyer?"

"What are you talking about?" Katherine was confused.

"I meant it when I said I wanted to catch up with you." Adam informed her.

"I'm not 'catching up' with my ex at an event that I'm catering." Katherine pointed out the obvious.

"Fine, but you are going to let me introduce you to my colleagues as Mrs. Mayfair," Adam teased.

"That's never going to happen," Katherine assured him, shaking her head.

"What," Adam continued. "Hubby may get offended?"

Katherine just rolled her eyes, not paying too much attention to the husband comment. "I have to go." Katherine turned around, leaving him standing there while he observed how Katherine made it into the kitchen.

"What took you so long?" Bree questioned.

"Adam is here." Katherine let out flatly and simply, already in front of the kitchen counter.

"Your ex?" Bree was impatient to learn more. "Did you talk to him?" Bree was talking, while facing the back of her friend.

"He wants us to meet and _catch up,_" Katherine informed her best friend, fixing herself a glass of wine.

"Are you going to?"

"I don't know," Katherine sighed, taking a sip of her wine and turning around so she could face her friend. "I sort of want to," Katherine admitted with a smile on her face. Bree smiled back.

Ten minutes later a waiter cautiously approached Adam Mayfair, who was sitting at his table enjoying dinner, thinking that it had been a long time since he had tasted such delicious food, food that had Katherine's signature all over it.

The waiter excused himself for interrupting the doctor's meal, handed him a paper that was folded in half, and left.

Adam Mayfair unfolded the piece of paper, recognizing Katherine's handwriting asking him to meet her at the bar of the hotel where this event was taking place the next day at 9:00 pm so they could _catch up_.

Satisfied with his accomplishment, he folded the piece of paper, placed it in the pocket of his jacket and continued with his meal.


	3. One Night Stand

Katherine was waiting at the bar already on her second glass of wine, waiting for Adam Mayfair to arrive, a man that had been in her life for almost ten years.

As she waited, she thought about the times where everything was incredible between them. He had been a wonderful father figure to Dylan. He was playful and Katherine liked that. And even though somehow they'd lost what they had, he was always there for her.

He'd come back to save her from Wayne; that was the highlight of her entire marriage with the doctor and she would always be grateful to him.

Holding that thought she drank the last drop of wine in her glass. "Madam," the bartender interrupted, handing her a Cosmopolitan drink, "This one is on the gentleman." The bartender pointed at Adam Mayfair waiving with a grin on his face across the bar.

"Thank you." Katherine smiled upon receiving the drink from the bartender, raising the glass and looking at Adam so he could be aware that she got her drink.

It only took Adam a minute to get next to Katherine. "Mrs. Mayfair, I believe," He greeted. Katherine just gave him a look in return. "How is your Cosmopolitan?" he asked. "That's your favorite drink, am I correct?" he flirted.

"You are." Katherine smiled.

"Your table is ready," The host let Katherine know.

"Table?" Adam repeated. "Can we eat here at the bar instead?" Adam asked the host.

"I'll have someone bring you a pair of menus." The host nodded and left.

"I don't eat at bars," Katherine reminded her ex, "I eat at tables with tablecloths and a nice centerpiece." Katherine pointed out.

"So you are still full of it," Adam noticed, calling the bartender with a gesture so he could refill his beer mug.

"So I thought you had to move back to Chicago." Katherine changed the subject trying to guide the conversation to the purpose of the evening, _catch up_ with her ex-husband.

"Did," Adam admitted, "Just moved back a couple of years ago. The hospital offered me a deal I couldn't refuse," he continued. Adam grinned. "So you own a catering company?" he asked.

"Co-own." Katherine corrected him, "I'm co-owner with Bree, you remember her right?"

"Yeah, the robotic redhead living next door," Adam teased, making Katherine giggle.

It was already midnight and the former couple was still at the bar laughing, Adam had already 10 beers on his name and Katherine was not far behind in the alcohol department.

"I've been dying to ask you," Adam confessed, "where does the plumber think you are?" he wondered, seeing the bottom of his eleventh beer.

"The plumber?" Katherine asked, confused.

"Your husband?" he added.

"No plumber and certainly no husband." Katherine said, looking down at her half-empty glass of liquor.

"You dispatched him already?" Adam was amazed. "Well, I always thought he was a really lame catch, especially for an amazing woman like you," Adam teased.

"What are you talking about?" Katherine was trying to figure out.

"Mike Delfino." Adam pointed the obvious to his already pretty drunk ex-wife.

"Oh," Katherine said. "I never married him," she informed him, shaking her head and sipping through the straw in her drink.

"How drunk are you?" Adam wondered, "Because, yes you did." He continued, "Dylan called me telling me that you married the guy in Las Vegas."

_Great!_ Katherine thought, not believing her craziness reached Adam's ears. "I'm sure she called to let you know I _was_ going to Vegas to marry him, which never happened."

"NO, she called and said you were already married," Adam insisted.

"I never married the jackass, OKAY?" Katherine was obviously a bit upset.

"Well," Adam lowered his voice, "for what it's worth," he said, getting closer to Katherine, "his loss my gain." Adam winked while moving even closer to Katherine.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A cellphone went off, waking Katherine up, "Hello," she answered, her state of drunkenness evident in her voice.

"Where the hell are you?" Bree wondered from the test kitchen, mixing something up in a plastic container.

"Well," Katherine turned around noticing that a naked Adam Mayfair was still asleep next to her, "the Euskadi Hotel," Katherine confessed guiltily.

"Oh. My. God," Bree let out. "You slept with him?" She couldn't believe it, and neither could Katherine.

"Only because I was drunk," Katherine pointed out, defending herself as Adam started to wake up, moving closer to Katherine. "Gotta go," Katherine said, hanging up on Bree.

"Good morning," Adam grinned, sitting on the bed next to his ex-wife.

"Good morning," Katherine replied. "How did you sleep?"

"Well, funny you ask," Adam started, "I had this amazing dream," he continued "Where I had really great sex with a really great woman." Adam flirted while caressing Katherine's naked arm.

"Sounds like one hell of a dream," Katherine replied, getting up from the bed, covering her naked body with the sheet and starting to pick her clothes up from the floor.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Adam tried to stop Katherine.

"Work, and you should too," Katherine suggested, shutting the bathroom door behind her.

Already alone in that hotel room's bathroom, Katherine took a moment to process the events of last night. She'd found herself with the least expected person next to her naked in bed; she'd been there already. And it always ended up as a really bad idea.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Adam, who was asking her to stay longer and share breakfast with him. "I can't," Katherine informed him, "Bree just called, she needs me at the test kitchen right away." She gave as a vague excuse, looking at her reflection on the mirror hanging above the sink.

"Please," Adam begged as Katherine emerged from the bathroom.

He was only wearing a pair of boxers, which made Katherine take extra time to admire those pectorals. Katherine wanted so badly to rest her hands on them, but she couldn't afford to; she was determined to make this a one night stand mistake as it should had been for her last two relationships.

The tension between them got thicker as Adam walked towards her, resting his big hands on Katherine's hips, offering a kiss that she found herself unable to resist.

"Adam." Katherine whispered, breaking off the kiss, begging her ex to stop.

"When can I see you again?" Adam asked, looking straight into her green eyes.

"I don't think this is such a good idea," Katherine confessed, brushing his hands off of her.

"Give me the opportunity to change your mind," Adam offered, showing his interest in the redhead.

Katherine sighed and took a piece of paper and a pen out of her purse. She wrote down her cellphone number with hesitation and handed the piece of paper to him.

"Thank you." Adam smiled triumphantly, giving her a kiss on the cheek and opening the door of their hotel room for her to exit.


	4. Getting Back Together

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, it means a lot. =0)

* * *

So what are you wearing?" Adam asked while driving, taking a right turn.

It had been three weeks since the Mayfairs had spent the night together. Adam had been calling Katherine at least twice a week.

"I'm hanging up now," Katherine announced, putting the phone on her night table. It was 7:30 in the morning and the call had woken Katherine up. She got up from her bed wearing a short black nightgown and on her way out of her room she grabbed a robe and headed downstairs.

Katherine was already in the kitchen setting her coffee maker up so she could enjoy a fresh cup of coffee while reading the newspaper. Her routine was interrupted by the doorbell.

"What are you doing here?" she asked upon opening the door.

"Since you wouldn't tell me what you were wearing," Adam explained, "I decided to take a look in person." He flirted, playing with Katherine's robe.

"Good luck with that," Katherine wished him, brushing his hands off of her.

"So aren't you going to invite me in?" Adam pointed out.

"Don't you have a job?" Katherine snapped back.

"Yes," Adam admitted. "My job right now is to prove you that I really want to be with you," he smiled.

"Come on in." Katherine rolled her eyes.

"So you changed the color on the walls." was the first thing Adam noticed.

"Yes, it was too dark," Katherine informed him. "I was just making coffee do you want some?" she offered.

"Please," Adam accepted, following her to the kitchen.

Adam took an early lead and went straight to the cupboard, remembering exactly were Katherine kept each kitchen appliance, and grabbed two coffee mugs placing them on the counter near the coffee maker.

Katherine was taking some eggs, milk, butter, among other things out of the refrigerator so she could cook a pair of Western Omelets for them to eat, as Adam went looking for a pan and spatula.

"So what are we cooking?" Adam wondered.

"I was thinking a pair of Western Omelets," Katherine shared. "It's your favorite, right?" Katherine remembered.

"See, this is fun," Adam assured her, helping her clean the table since they were done with their breakfast. "Just like an old married couple." He grinned, putting the dishes in the sink.

"You really aren't giving up, are you?" Katherine noticed how Adam kept pushing the idea of them getting back together.

"Just tell me what I have to do," Adam begged.

"There won't be any sex," Katherine warned him.

"Oh, come on!" Adam couldn't believe it.

"Sorry." Katherine smiled, turning the faucet on. "But I'm willing to let you change my mind on the subject," Katherine proposed, turning around to face Adam.

"We have a deal." Adam smiled, pulling Katherine closer to him and kissing her passionately, making Katherine push his back to get him closer.

"Now be a dear," Katherine broke the kiss, still playing her fingers on the back of his head and combing his hair "and wash the dishes." Katherine winked, getting out from between Adam and the sink.

"So you are officially dating your ex-husband." Lynette concluded, raising Bree's bet in their weekly poker game, "Or should I say _doing_ your ex-husband?" Lynette teased.

"That's the best sex you'll ever have," Gaby shared, "Passionate hot sex with your ex-husband." Gaby recalled those times when she and Carlos would sneak around when she was still married to Victor Lang.

"Except," Katherine interrupted with her nose wrinkled, "I'm not really sleeping with him," she admitted.

"Are you insane?" Gaby couldn't believe it.

"I think it's a smart move," Bree defended Katherine's point of view raising Lynette's bet. "They hardly know each other and, well, trying to revive a failed marriage is a complex situation that requires thoughtfulness." Bree explained.

"'Know each other'?" Gaby quoted. "They were married, they already _know_ each other," she reminded her.

"Bree is right," Susan agreed. "They haven't seen each other in almost 8 years," she pointed out, "people change."

"I just want to make sure I can trust him first," Katherine admitted, taking a sip of her drink.

"You're doing the right thing," Bree reassured her best friend, grabbing the pot from the middle of the table after Lynette folded and winning the hand.


	5. More Than Just a Teddy Bear

**A/N:** I'm really really sorry that is taking me so long, is just that with a boring work (we have that in common) and crappy hours I just forget. I'll try to update soon.

Hope you guys like this one, thanks for reading. =0)

* * *

Adam parked his car in Katherine's driveway and got out of the car with a smile on his face. The Mayfairs had been dating for three months now and even though he hadn't been able to get more than just a goodnight kiss out of his ex-wife, he was having the time of his life. Adam opened the passenger door for Katherine so she could get out of the car.

"Thank you." Katherine smiled, pulling her dress down as she stood up from the car seat.

"You're more than welcome." Adam grinned as Katherine took his hand and intertwined their fingers as he escorted her to the front door.

"So the movie was fun," Katherine admitted. They'd had a little disagreement at the movie ticket booth as to which movie to watch; Katherine was interested in an epic love story taking place during the civil war, while Adam wanted to watch a psychological thriller with more visual effects than argument. In the end Katherine let him have it his way, since after all, he would certainly not get any tonight.

"Do I know how to pick them or what?" Adam was proud of his movie choice.

"You certainly do," Katherine agreed, encircling Adam's neck with her long arms and leaning in to kiss him.

"So-" Adam started but Katherine didn't let him break off the kiss just yet.

"Do you want to come in?" Katherine smiled seductively.

"Are you sure?" Adam was confused; early on she had stated that he wouldn't get any.

"No," Katherine admitted, "but I'm pretty sure you can convince me to."

With that said, the Mayfairs made their way to Katherine's living room. Adam was planting some kisses on Katherine's neck as she took his jacket off. "You don't want it to get all wrinkled, do you?" Katherine teased him as she placed the black jacket on her couch next to them.

"I certainly don't." Adam moved his lips from her neck towards the back of her ear.

"And I bet you don't want your shirt to get wrinkled either." Katherine continued, unbuttoning his shirt as they headed upstairs to her room.

Katherine landed on her bed as Adam kept kissing her, ready to start unbuttoning her blouse but stopped with his task when he noticed that Katherine was now distracted with a brown teddy bear dressed in a red and white jacket. Katherine had landed on the cute teddy bear, which she was now holding in her hands.

"Is everything alright?" Adam asked, standing up next to the bed, still wearing his pants and socks.

"I can't do this," Katherine said apologetically, sitting on the bed with the teddy bear resting in her lap. "I'm sorry."

"No need," Adam said, sounding disappointed. "I'll call you tomorrow," he said with an empathetic tone, giving Katherine a kiss on her cheek and leaving to give her some privacy.

_Katherine was in Dylan's old room, studying the area carefully to make sure she hadn't missed anything. She had finished packing Robin's things about 5 minutes earlier, and in any minute the doorbell would announce that the blonde's things would be leaving her house emptier than it already was. _

_She liked having Robin's things there with her in her house but she knew deep inside that it wasn't a healthy to do. The redhead was heartbroken when she received an email saying Robin would arrange to have them picked up the following weekend if she didn't mind. _

_Of course the blonde would want her belongings back, it was just that the idea of it gave a definite end to the chapter of their lives they had shared and that's what made Katherine sad. It was over, and Katherine had ended it. _

_The doorbell interrupted Katherine's thoughts, and with a sigh she left the room and headed downstairs to answer the door. _

"_Hey, what's up?" A blonde greeted Katherine as she popped her bubblegum. "You must be Katherine." _

"_Indeed I am." Katherine couldn't believe Robin had sent such a character to pick her things. The redhead knew there wouldn't be a chance Robin would come over personally, not even if she wished she would as hard as she actually did. But why would she send this picturesque lady?_

"_I'm Jennifer," the blonde introduced herself, but you can call me Destiny." She smiled. "My boyfriend's in the truck waiting, is it okay if he helps me bring Robin's stuff out?" Destiny rolled her eyes as if saying the line by memory, making Katherine wonder if Robin had demanded of her to make sure it was okay to bring that fat, greasy man into her house. _

"_No problem," Katherine answered after examining the man with her eyes._

_Half an hour later, Katherine was waiting by her door as Destiny walked out, carrying the last box with the only evidence that Katherine once had the pleasure to meet and be cared for by a wonderful woman named Robin._

"_See ya around." Destiny smiled, walking away as Katherine closed the door behind her, trying to stop her tears from falling down her face. _

_Two minutes later, Katherine was still standing next to her door, trying to get over the moment, when someone knocked at the door. When Katherine opened it she found Destiny standing there._

"_I almost forgot," Destiny smiled apologetically. "Robin wanted you to have this," she informed her as she handed her a teddy bear wearing a red and white jacket._

"_Thanks." Katherine frowned upon receiving the teddy bear._

"_Robin wanted to thank you for opening up to her the way you did." Destiny smiled as Katherine's eyes got heavier with tears._

"_Would you tell her I'm sorry?" Katherine requested, holding the teddy bear close to her chest._

"_Take care." Destiny smiled as she turned around, not looking back._

Katherine burst into tears as she hugged the teddy bear, still sitting on the bed in the exact same position she'd been in when Adam had left her fifteen minutes ago.


	6. Scar Tissue pt 1

**A/N:** Sorry it took me sooooo long to update (again) blame my beta, just kidding xD

Enjoy your read, hope you like it!

* * *

The phone started to ring at about 7:15 am. Katherine found herself still hugging the teddy bear as she opened her eyes, which hurt like never before; they felt heavy and itched a little, due to the fact that she had spent most of the night crying.

Katherine pushed the teddy bear to the other end of the bed as she sat up and reached for the phone on her night table. "Hello?" she answered, rubbing her eyes with her hands.

"Hi, mom," Dylan greeted enthusiastically.

"Hi, sweetheart." Katherine was glad to hear her daughter's voice.

"So Adam called me." Dylan went directly to the topic of calling because she saw no point in making her mom go through some small talk; she knew how much that annoyed Katherine.

"Ahhhh," Katherine nodded, "everything is okay," she assured her daughter.

"I told him so." Dylan grinned. "So you and Adam, huh?"

"I don't want to hear it." Katherine anticipated Dylan's speech.

"Well, mom I think it's great." Dylan started ignoring her mom's request, "You guys share some history and he really cares for you. Mom, I think he can make you really happy."

"I said-" Katherine started but was cut off by Dylan.

"Knowing you, mom," Dylan continued, "you're probably not even trying."

"I'm-"

"No you're not," Dylan kept cutting her off. "Don't you want to be happy?" Dylan abruptly asked, leaving her mom gasping. "I'm sorry, mom. But here you have a man that cares for you. And it seems like you're sabotaging the relationship."

"Who are you, my shrink?" Katherine wondered, not believing she was being lectured by her daughter on her personal life.

"By the way, how is that going?" Dylan remembered her mom was seeing a psychological therapist.

"I finished my therapy sessions a few months ago," Katherine informed her.

"So, back to Adam," Dylan continued. "He really sounded concerned, mom."

"I'll talk to him." Katherine sounded sincere.

"And?"

"And I'll start trying." Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Promise?"

"I do." Katherine smiled. And with that promise, Dylan let her mom go and hung up.

It took Katherine forty-five minutes to take a quick shower, get dressed, brush her teeth, grab some food supplies and drive all the way to Adam's current residence; an apartment building about fifteen minutes from Wisteria Lane.

Already at Adam's apartment door with bag of food supplies she gathered together back at home in hand, she knocked, releasing a sigh. Adam opened the door, glad to see Katherine standing there. He was wearing a red robe and you could see a glance of the gray pants he had underneath.

"The tricky part," Katherine started, "is that you need to be very patient with me." She giggled. "And I'm sorry for that. It's just hard sometimes, you know?"

"Well, it's partly my fault," Adam joked, aware that Katherine had gone through a lot when it came to men.

"Just a tiny bit." Katherine smiled.

"Come on in," Adam offered, taking the bag from her. "So you brought breakfast," he noticed, closing the door behind them.

Katherine was taking Adam's robe out of their way while she lay on the couch with Adam on top of her. They had been making out for about 7 minutes now.

Adam moved from Katherine's lips to her neck as she managed to get her hands under his shirt, sliding them around his firm abdomen, grabbing the border of his shirt with her fingers and pulling it up until the shirt was on the floor.

Katherine was rubbing Adam's naked back with her hands as he kept kissing her neck. After a moment Adam straightened up, sitting on his knees between Katherine's legs so he could start unbuttoning her shirt.

He started with the first button and planted a kiss on her belly right on the spot the button had left naked, making Katherine giggle, so he continued with the second one mirroring the same action. It was until he unbuttoned the third one that the reddish mark on her abdomen made its appearance.

"What the hell is that?" He stopped his task, completely unfamiliar with the scar that was nonexistent 7 years ago. Surprised that he'd missed it that night a few months back when they had had drunk sex all over that hotel room.

_Great_, Katherine said to herself, still lying down on the couch. "The stupidest thing I've ever done," Katherine gave as an explanation, not able to face Adam.

"You did this to yourself?" Adam was incredulous, "Because the Katherine I know-"

"I'm not longer the Katherine you knew," Katherine interrupted him. "That bitch is gone, so if you're looking for her I would suggest a time machine," she snapped back, already sitting down on the couch.

"I didn't mean it like that." Adam lowered his voice, trying to calm her.

"I'm sorry." Katherine matched his voice volume, "It's just that I'm so furious with myself."

"What happened?" Adam grabbed her hand, trying to figure out what had made Katherine harm herself that way.

Katherine bent down and picked up Adam's shirt from the floor. "You should put this on," she handed the shirt to Adam, "We are not doing it today either."

Adam did as requested and put it on. "So, what happened?" he asked again, worried.

"I stabbed myself with a kitchen knife," Katherine confessed, "around Christmas last year." The revelation made Adam freeze; this woman was indeed no longer the Katherine he married. "I ended up locked in the loony bin for two months," she shared.

"Why?" Adam was still in shock.

"I thought it would hurt less than reality," she sobbed, looking down at her bare feet. "But it didn't; now I have to live with that stupid scar mocking me for the rest of my life."

"For what it's worth," Adam offered, "I know a surgeon that could erase it for half price." Katherine just gave him a look and shook her head.

"I should get going." She smiled, getting up from the couch and putting her shoes on. She walked herself to the door and Adam followed. "Talk to you later." She kissed him.

"Thanks for breakfast." Adam added.

"Anytime." Katherine winked, turning around and starting to walk towards the elevator, Adam closing the door behind her.

_To Be Continued…_


	7. Scar Tissue pt 2

**A/N:**_ Thanks for reading and double thanks for taking the time to review; it means a lot. _

_Hope you like this chapter =0) _

* * *

Katherine arrived home after her breakfast with Adam. She couldn't stop thinking about the look on his face as she told him about her infamous incident; it was as if he didn't recognize her. Sure, she was no longer the woman he remembered, but still he just looked at her as if she were some sort of alien.

Katherine laid on her bed thinking about that red scar that had marked her skin forever. With a shy, almost scared little movement, she pulled her blouse up a little, just enough to leave the scar naked and she gently traced her finger over it.

_Katherine was concentrating more on controlling the tremble of her body against Robin's than the rush of emotions her brain was experiencing as the blonde kissed her neck. Katherine found herself lying on Robin's bed as she was kissed by her new roommate, who was already on top of her._

_Katherine timidly moved her hands and rested them on Robin's waist and started to take the robe off her body, revealing the blonde's perfect abdomen and the pink bra that had gotten her into this situation in the first place. Katherine met Robin's olive green eyes and smiled, the blonde smiled back sweetly. _

_Robin started to unbutton Katherine's green blouse, little by little revealing the redhead's notorious scar. Robin stopped unbuttoning and turned her attention to the scar, then turned her head up and locked eyes with Katherine._

"_What happened?" Robin asked, almost whispering, following the reddish line with her finger. _

"_A souvenir from my crazy phase," Katherine said, looking at the celling._

"_Don't talk like that," Robin requested, trying to find Katherine's eyes._

"_It's the truth." _

"_You did this to yourself?" Robin asked, still caressing the scar._

"_With a kitchen knife," Katherine filled her in, still lying on the bed between Robin's legs._

_ "Did it help?"_

"_I thought it would hurt less than reality, but it didn't," Katherine started sharing. "And now it will mock my madness until the day I die." _

"_Only if you let it," Robin said firmly._

"_I'm already looking for a surgeon to make it go away," Katherine commented. _

"_Sure, you can also run away from it." Robin shook her head._

"_What do you mean?" _

"_This silly mark will probably fade away if you pay to have it removed." Robin explained as she caressed the wound. "But the surgeon cannot make the fact that it happened go away." Robin was now planting a soft kiss on the scar, a touch that made Katherine's eyes filled up with tears. The touch of Robin's lips on that mark she hated so much made her feel restored. _

_Robin looked up to meet Katherine's green eyes with her own. "How did that feel?" Robin asked, noticing the reaction Katherine's body had to her touch._

"_Comforting," Katherine confessed, almost whispering._

"_That's what you need, Katherine." Robin nodded. "Someone to help you heal…" The blonde moved her hands from the reddish mark, reaching Katherine's own resting on her belly button and guiding it to the middle of her chest so she could feel her heartbeat, "from here." _

"_Would you help me with that?" Katherine asked, tightening her hand on Robin's._

"_Absolutely," Robin smiled as she wiped away a tear that slid down Katherine's cheek._

Katherine was still facing the celling of her room as she cried, her hand covering the scar that marked a stage in her life she wished had never occurred.

The next day, the redheads were in the test kitchen, busy trying out a new recipe. Katherine was quieter than usual and Bree couldn't help but notice that her friend had been crying.

"Is everything okay?" Bree asked, concerned, as Katherine chopped some carrots.

"Adam freaked out when he discovered my scar." Katherine sighed.

"I know you better than that," Bree pointed out, "that's not what's perturbing you."

"The way he looked at me," Katherine remembered. "It was as if I was possessed by an unknown being."

"You _were_ possessed by an unknown being," Bree pointed out. Katherine just gave her a look. "Sorry, go ahead."

"He just stood there not knowing what to do." Katherine kept going, "The only thing he said was that he knew a surgeon that could erase it off by half price."

"Well, you do want it off," Bree reminded her, "and that's a good deal."

"That's not the point." Katherine rolled her eyes. "It's just that when Robin-"

"Oh, now that's what's perturbing you, this is about Robin," Bree interrupted Katherine.

"It's just that she was able to see me, you know what I mean?

"Katherine, you broke up with her," Bree reminded her. "You made a decision."

"I know." Katherine sighed.

"If you want to be with her then-"

"I can't," Katherine cut her friend off.

"I'm pretty sure Adam can _see you_ too," Bree met Katherine's eyes, "you just have to let him." Bree started trying to understand her friend. "He's used to one Katherine, he just has to deal with the fact that you changed and meet this new you."

"Or the real me," Katherine corrected her.

"Robin had nothing to compare you to," Bree continued, "but Adam has old Katherine vs. new Katherine."

"Real," Katherine kept correcting her. "Robin saw the real me, not the old nor the new one, but the real one."

"She is one of a kind," Bree remembered.

"And I dumped her," Katherine sighed, feeling Bree's arm around her shoulders.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Introduce the real Katherine to Adam, and hope they get along." Katherine smiled.

"I can already hear the bells ringing," Bree joked.

"Thank you." Katherine smiled.

"You're welcome."


	8. A Wall Crumbling Down

Katherine Mayfair found herself standing outside of her ex-husband's apartment once more, wearing a long black coat wrapped around her waist. With a sigh she knocked on his door.

"Come on in, gorgeous." Adam grinned as he opened the door. Katherine greeted him back with a sweet kiss before leading herself into the apartment as Adam closed the door behind them.

It had been about a month since the scar incident. As Katherine had promised, she had let Adam get to know her and found herself amazed by how comfortable she felt with him.

She could be herself around him, she learned to trust him with herself which was one of the various things that had gone wrong in their long ended marriage; she couldn't fully trust him and she'd had to build a wall between them so the hurt would be less painful, but not this time. Bree and Dylan were right; if only she tried she would find that he could see her and like what he saw.

Katherine gave Adam's shoulders a soft push, making him fall back onto his bed as he observed how the redhead unwrapped the big heavy coat she was wearing off of her waist. "I have a surprise for you," Katherine announced, revealing a sexy, short black nightie.

"I can´t believe you still have that thing." Adam grinned, pulling Katherine close to him by her coat. Adam had bought her the nightie as a joke for one of his birthdays. They had only been married for only a couple of months back then, and he had always wanted to see Katherine wearing one of those; his wish was never granted until today.

"Yeah, well." Katherine smiled, leaning in for a kiss and letting Adam removed the coat completely.

"Oh. My. God!" Adam exclaimed, sitting in bed naked next to Katherine.

"You are more than welcome." Katherine smiled, cuddling next to him as he passed his arm across her back and rested his hand on her bare shoulder.

"Those moves," Adam wondered, "where did you learn them?"

"Adam!" Katherine faced him, not believing he had just asked that question. "A lady never kisses and tells."

"I'm not asking about the kissing," Adam said jokingly, earning a tap on the shoulder. "C'mon, I'm curious."

"I'm not telling you, sorry." Katherine insisted.

"Was it Mike?"

"God no." Katherine wrinkled her nose. "Now that I think about it, he was a really lame lay."

"Then?" Adam kept begging. "Was it the guy before Mike or a mysterious man after Mike, perhaps?"

"Mysterious man, Adam, really?" Katherine started to realize where Adam was coming from.

"Fine, you caught me," Adam admitted, "I want to know the list of people you slept with between us."

"Between _us_?" Katherine emphasized, "I'm NOT giving you the list of the _people_ I've slept with."

"I mean, between our separation and right now," Adam explained, caressing her bare arm.

"I know what you meant."

"So, how many men?" Adam insisted. "Ten, fifteen?" he started guessing, planting little kisses on her neck.

"What kind of whore do you think I am?" The redhead was insulted.

"It's been almost 8 years," Adam tried to explain himself.

"Four men." She finally gave in.

"You're joking." Adam was incredulous. Katherine just gave him a look. "Okay, you're not."

"I was single for a very long time," she explained.

"So who was the last person you slept with?" Adam asked, excited that Katherine was sharing this information with him.

"That would have been you," Katherine answered mockingly.

"C'mon Kath," Adam said in a serious tone, "who's the last guy you slept with?"

"Mike."

"We hate that guy." Adam noted, making Katherine smile at him. "Okay, who was the third one?" Adam continued with his survey.

"Pete Hickey," Katherine recalled.

"Do we hate him also?" Adam wondered.

"No. He's a guy Bree hooked me up with, very handsome and polite. He was a surgeon," Katherine shared.

"Sounds like a good catch," Adam admitted, "what happened?"

"Ex-convict. Organ trafficker."

"Okay, so we hate Bree," Adam said sarcastically, making Katherine giggle. "Who's our second lucky fellow?"

"A what's-his name." Katherine laughed.

"Wow." Adam let out, "And who is the first one?"

"Okay," Katherine started, "promise me you won't be upset," she begged.

"Why would I?"

"We weren't divorced yet." Katherine decided to start with the nasty details. "But you had moved out of the house already," she explained before Adam could say a word.

"Carry on," Adam encouraged her, "I won't get upset."

"You had made it clear you didn't want anything to do with me." Katherine refreshed his memory. "I was lonely and he was kind and… well."

"So who's the white knight in shining armor?"

"Tim Bremmer," Katherine confessed. "Susan's twenty-eight year old cousin."

"I bet he's the one with the moves," Adam joked, trying to relax her, noticing this was hard for her to share.

"I taught him well," Katherine said out loud without realizing it.

"You taught him?" Adam repeated, noticing the redhead was already regretting her last words, "Now you must share."

"Promise you won't call the cops?" Katherine looked worried.

"Katherine," Adam was amazed, "what did you teach this guy?"

"Promise me!" Katherine insisted.

"Fine, I do."

"I took his virginity," Katherine confessed, "at the age of sixteen."

"That kid can die happy now," Adam teased.

"So you're not upset?" Katherine frowned.

"Of course I'm not." Adam kissed Katherine. "Thank you for opening up like this," he said before kissing her again.

"Adam?" Katherine broke the kiss off.

"Hmmm?"

"He wasn't the one with the moves."


	9. Adam And The Stripper

**A/N:** Just wanted to let you know that my amazing beta and friend Lauren and I decided that an amazing woman like Robin deserves her own holiday, and we decided to make it Feb 21st for obvious reasons xD So you can expect to have the last chapter of "Haunted by Your Shadow" upload that day.

Again Thanks for reading, hope you like this one =)

* * *

"So you're okay with me going to the bachelor party?" Adam's strong arms hugged Katherine's small waist tightly. He had just finished helping her wash the dinner plates and had his back leaned against the sink.

"Of course I am, baby," Katherine insisted as she slid her hands up his chest, encircling his neck with her arms and kissed him. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Naked chicks everywhere," he pointed out. One of the interns at the hospital was getting married in a few days and they were throwing him a bachelor party tonight.

"That's what you think," Katherine smiled, "but after spending all the money in liquor, they'd probably only have money left for one _chick_. Besides, I trust you." She leaned in for another kiss.

"You are an angel." Adam smiled, deepening the kiss. "I have to get going now." He led himself to the front door and Katherine followed.

"See you tomorrow." Katherine smiled, opening the door for him. "Have fun." She kissed him goodbye and waited by the door until he was inside his car.

Adam was sitting at the bar of the strip club where the bachelor party was taking place, enjoying his drink when one of his colleagues approached him. "Dude, there's this stripper," he started in an agitated tone, "she says that for one-hundred fifty bucks she would let two of us into the VIP lounge and go topless."

"Not interested." Adam shook his head. "I'm only interested in my woman's breasts," he proudly announced, brushing him off.

"Wow, that's gay." The guy wrinkled his nose at Adam.

"I think that's something to admire," a blonde, green eyed stripper with a charming smile shared in her husky voice.

"Besides," Adam continued, admiring the beauty the woman next to him possessed, "the hottest chick in this place is on her break right now." Adam pointed at the blonde stripper.

"Whatever." The guy rolled his eyes, turning away but immediately turned back around. "Do you have seventy-five bucks you can lend me?"

"Get lost," Adam ordered, taking a sip of his drink.

"My break should be over in about five minutes," the stripper offered in regard to the lap dance.

"I was just joking." Adam winked.

"Good, because I would have been disappointed," the stripper raised her eyebrow, "almost tempted to call your wife and tell her you couldn't resist the temptation."

"Ex-wife," Adam corrected her.

"Oh." The stripper smiled.

"How rude of me." Adam extended his hand, realizing he hadn't introduced himself. "Dr. Adam Mayfair."

The stripper went pale upon recognizing the name, robotically accepting the shake hand from the doctor. "So, you're dating your ex-wife," the stripper acknowledged, trying to hide her shaky voice.

"For about six months now," Adam announced proudly.

"I can see you're really enjoying yourself." The stripper didn't know what she was doing; she wanted to run away but didn't want any awkwardness, and on the other hand she was really interested in finding out how the _ex-wife _of the doctor next to her was doing.

"At first it was hard, but we got around it and now we're having the time of our lives," he shared, opening up to the stripper that had a vibe of confidence that made it impossible not to trust her. "She is just the greatest woman to walk this earth," Adam smiled, having the stripper mirror his action.

"I bet she is," the stripper sighed.

"Hey, you never told me your name," Adam realized. "I can't wait to tell Katherine about the friendly stripper I befriended."

"Oh, you don't need to do that." The stripper shook her head, nervousness evident on her voice.

"Oh, c'mon," Adam insisted.

"Robin, break is over. It's your turn to get on that pole and shake that thing," her boss interrupted, pointing at the gold wristwatch he was wearing.

"I have to go." Robin smiled, getting up. "And be kind to her, okay?" she requested before turning around.

"I will," Adam promised. "As long as you give us your blessing," he added, facing Robin's back.

"Why would you want a random stripper's blessing?" Robin couldn't swallow the knot in her throat.

"It was a joke." Adam rolled his eyes as the blonde turned around to face him once more. "I thought it would be funny," he added, making Robin laugh awkwardly.

"Nice meeting you, Dr. Mayfair." Robin smiled, ready to go back to work.

"Call me Adam. And nice meeting you too, Robin."

"Bye." Robin waved, turning away and not looking back.

"Hello handsome," Katherine greeted, opening the door to Adam and offering him a kiss.

"I brought you some flowers." He handed Katherine a dozen red roses after accepting the kiss.

"Thank you," Katherine smiled, "let me put them in some water." She led Adam to the kitchen.

"So, how was the party?" Katherine asked, grabbing a vase from the top of her kitchen cupboard and filling it up with water from the kitchen sink.

"It was okay," Adam said as he held Katherine's back, "I befriended the stripper."

"Really?" Katherine smiled as she walked to the kitchen counter with the vase full of water in her hand and opened the upper drawer to take a pair of scissors out of it. "Aren't they delightful?" The redhead said sarcastically, mocking Adam's enthusiasm.

"She gave us her blessing." Adam smiled again, wrapping his arms around Katherine as she cut the stem of her roses so they could fit perfectly in her glass vase.

"Very inappropriate." Katherine noticed the stripper's pry into her relationship.

"It wasn't like that," Adam continued, seeking Katherine's neck hidden underneath her long red hair.

"Listen, baby." Katherine put the scissors down on the counter and turned around, wrapping her arms around Adam's neck. "I'm glad you had a blast with the stripper," she clarified, running her fingers through his dark hair, "but I really don't need to know about that stripper's indiscretions." Katherine kissed his lips. "What happens in those strip clubs; stays in those strip clubs." She winked turning around and going back to her chore.

"Okay," Adam agreed, letting go of Katherine's waist.


	10. 10 To Love  To Be in Love

**A/N:** _So here it is, the last chapter, thanks for sticking up with me until the end. And for the people that is wondering why today? Well exactly one year ago, Robin met someone that needed to be understood, heard and appreciated, and gave her all that and more. So since she changed the life of this amazing housewife for ever, Lauren and I decided to make Feb 21st her day (the day "Lovely" originally aired)._

_Hope you like this chapter =)  
_

_

* * *

_

After a tough year, Susan and her family were finally able to move back to the house they called home. She thought it was an occasion that called for a little gathering with her old friends; the Solis and Scavo couples were already at the residence, joined a few minutes later by Bree.

Husbands were sitting in the living room talking about football while housewives where in the kitchen sharing some gossip. The amusing conversation was interrupted by the doorbell. Susan announced that she would get it, placing her glass of wine on the kitchen counter on her way out of the kitchen.

Minutes later, Susan went back to the kitchen with an unexpected guest next to her, leaving the housewives wordless.

"Susan, can I talk to you for a minute?" Bree requested, flashing her white smile at her friend. "In private," she added, grabbing the brunette by the arm and guiding her outside the kitchen area, leaving the other two housewives in the kitchen in charge of keeping Susan's surprising guest company.

"What were you thinking?" Bree couldn't believe it. "Katherine is going to kill you!" Bree had her arms in the air. "And I'm not going to stop her."

"Oh, please, that was a long time ago." Susan referred to Katherine's affair with the blonde standing inside her kitchen. "She dated Mike too, and I don't see you lecturing me about it." Susan rolled her eyes, trying to make a point.

"First of all, Mike is your husband," Bree pointed out, "and second, she's already over Mike."

"Oh," Susan let out, still not grasping Bree's argument. "Oh my God." Susan finally understood where Bree was coming from.

"Why would you invite her?" Bree couldn't understand.

"I ran into her the other day and you know I was so excited about moving back in that I had to invite her," Susan explained guiltily.

The Mayfairs made it to the gathering as Bree and Susan talked. Adam and Katherine greeted the gentlemen who were relaxing on the living room couch and then Katherine announced that she was going over to the kitchen to say hi to the girls.

"What's up?" Katherine found Bree and Susan on her way to the kitchen.

"Not much," Susan replied dreading her premature death and making Katherine wonder what was wrong with her friend.

"Susan, Gaby wants to-" Robin started but abruptly stopped herself after noticing the redhead standing there.

"Robin." Katherine was not expecting to see her there.

"Susan, let's see what Gaby wants." Bree broke the silence between them and pushed Susan back to the kitchen, giving the ex-lovers some privacy.

"I always loved how that top looked on you," Robin complimented Katherine. The redhead was wearing a white top with a deep V-neck cut and some blue stamps. "It highlights your freckles." Robin had always had a fascination for Katherine's freckles.

Meanwhile, a few feet away from them, the husbands where admiring Robin's physical attributes from afar.

"Did you remember her being this hot?" Carlos wondered, taking some peanuts from the coffee table in front of him.

"That woman gets hotter every day," Tom admitted, taking a sip from his drink. "What do you think, Mike?"

"I just can't see her the way you do," he admitted. "It's too weird."

"So you guys go to strip clubs often?" Adam asked, wondering how they had met his friend the stripper.

"No," Tom said as if Lynette was listening to him. "She used to live here," he explained to a clueless Adam.

"Oh." Adam was amazed. "Be right back." He left the guys sitting there with a smile on his face, anxious to let Katherine know he had met her old neighbor.

"I can totally see where you're coming from," Carlos sympathized with Mike, "and the picture is just too good to be true," he added, hi-fiving Tom as they pictured Katherine and Robin together.

"Hey honey." Adam interrupted the ladies' conversation, leaning in for a kiss that Katherine avoided. "This is my friend the stripper," he gladly announced, pointing out at Robin.

"What?" Katherine turned to face him, not understanding where he was coming from.

"The stripper from the bachelor party," he explained. "The _delightful_ stripper?"

"STOP calling her that!" Katherine snapped back, making Robin smiled to herself, aware the redhead knew how much she hated to be called that name.

"It's a small world after all, huh?" Adam was still thrilled about the coincidence. He tried to put his arm around Katherine's shoulder but she brushed him off. "This is perfect," Adam noted leaving the two ladies behind him entering the kitchen not noticing neither Katherine's rejection toward his affection or the awkward vibe among the three of them.

"He seems like a nice guy." Robin smiled.

"You gave us your blessing?" Katherine was confused.

"Hey Susan, can I ask you a favor?" Adam requested, entering the kitchen where the remaining four housewives were talking.

"Go ahead."

"I know this is your party and all," Adam started. "And I don't want to steal your thunder or anything," he explained, "but would you mind if I take a moment and propose to the woman I love?"

"Oh fucking Jesus," Lynette thought out loud.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Bree asked, knowing this had drama written all over it.

"I think that would be great!" Susan snapped, not thinking about the circumstances and unable to say no.

"Susan…" Bree rolled her eyes.

"Thank you Susan." Adam smiled. "I promise you can steal my thunder next time." The doctor left the kitchen.

"What?" Susan wondered, noticing the three women looking at her. "I just couldn't say no, he looked so excited."

"Yes, and in a few minutes he'll be humiliated." Bree shook her head.

"C'mon," Susan started, "Katherine gets engaged every ten minutes."

"That's actually Bree," Gaby corrected her, earning a look from the redhead standing next to her.

"Do you mind if I borrow her for a moment?" Adam asked Robin, grabbing Katherine by her arm and interrupting the ex-lovers' conversation once more. "Hey people, can I have your attention for a moment?" Adam asked out loud.

"What are you doing?" Katherine whispered to Adam, confused, as the three ladies emerged from the kitchen to witness the scene Susan had unintentionally evoked.

"Katherine, these past months had been the happiest of my life, and I want to keep them coming," Adam started, taking Katherine's hands as everybody listened. "Picturing myself with that never-ending happiness is driving me crazy. So I'm here right now asking you to make it happen, by being my wife." Adam got down on one knee in front of the redhead. "Would you remarry me?"

The first thing Katherine did was look up and search for Robin, who was a few steps from the couple. With her olive green eyes filled with tears, the blonde smiled, turned around and left the property.

"Adam," Katherine whispered. "Can we talk about this?" she asked, helping the doctor stand up and guiding him outside the house so they could have some privacy.

"Do you like my blouse?" Katherine asked him, already outside Susan's house.

"Yeah, I guess." Adam was confused, unsure what this had to do with his abrupt proposal.

"'Yeah," Katherine echoed in a very calm tone. "What do you like about it?"

"Well, it looks good on you," Adam offered as a reason.

"Good how?" Katherine asked, needing to make sure Adam could see her the same way Robin did. Her only answer was a shrug from Adam.

"I want you to know that I love you," Katherine started.

"I love you too," Adam smiled.

"Adam," Katherine let a sigh loose. "You are the man of my life," she admitted as she fought the tears welling up in her eyes.

"But?" Adam's cheerful mood changed to a serious one.

"I haven't been completely honest with you," Katherine admitted. "After I came out of the hospital, I met this wonderful person. Someone that accepted me for who I was and assured me just with the look in those eyes that I wouldn't be alone anymore, that I was understood for a change and genuinely cherished."

"Oh." Adam looked down.

"I couldn't deal with the pressure of what people would think, so I decided to take this person with me on a little trip to Paris, so we could explore and figure out what we had," Katherine continued.

"You went to Paris?" Adam blinked.

"I was falling hard for this person," Katherine admitted, "But my mind was confused and unable to grasp the fact that it was for woman."

"Wait, what?" Adam was confused, not understanding how his ex-wife had just stated that she was falling for another woman.

"So I broke up with her, and I've spent the last 8 months haunted by the mistake I made."

"Robin." Adam finally put all the pieces together of the puzzle he had been living for the past months.

"I want you to know, you are the man I want to want." Katherine now had tears falling down her cheeks. "You have no idea how badly I wish I could."

"But you're in love with her," Adam noted, now realizing the difference between loving him and being in love with her.

"I am," Katherine admitted for the first time since she'd met Robin, with a smile growing on her face.

"Well, go find her." Adam smiled back.

"Thank you for understanding." Katherine kissed Adam one last time, turned around and started walking away. Standing in the middle of the street she turned back. "Adam?" she called out.

"Yes?"

"She is the one with the moves." Katherine winked, leaving Adam with his mouth hanging open as she walked away without once turning back.

With a heavy sigh, Adam made it back to the party. "What happened?" Gaby asked, dying to know the juicy details.

"She's in love with the stripper." Adam shrugged.

"I'm so so sorry." Susan felt horrible for her indiscretions that were now causing pain to this man.

Robin was lost in her thoughts, tears falling down her pink cheeks as she swung on the lane' park swing a few yards away from Susan's house. No one was outside to witness her hurt but the round white moon and never-ending stars illuminating the dark sky.

Robin cautiously raised her eyes from the floor as she noticed the frame standing in front of her.

"I guess congratulations are in order," Robin smiled shyly, meeting her green eyes with Katherine's own.

"I'm not marrying him," the redhead informed her as she squat down so she could meet the blonde's eyes, reaching out and grabbing her hands to pull her up so she could stand. "I'm in love with someone else," Katherine explained with a smile.

"May I know who the lucky person is?" Robin flirted with a smile, anticipating the answer.

Katherine just smiled back, pulling the blonde toward her by her waist and leaning in for a kiss, but Robin leaned back, evading the contact "I'm still a woman, you know?" The blonde teased.

"I don't care," Katherine confessed, shaking her head and finally touching her lips to Robin's.

***The End***

* * *

_Thank you so much for taking the time and read, and extra thanks to everybody that left a comment =o)_

_Once again, I want to thank Lauren for taking the time to beta this story, it would had never seen the light if it wasn't for you._

_And if you were left wanting some Katherine & Robin, Coming Soon a mega fluff KaBin fic. *wink* The premiere date? I don't have one since I'm still waiting for the beta version to be send back to me *looks at Lauren* So don't blame me if it takes a while, blame her! JK!_


End file.
